From a Frozen Heart
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A Pokemon and Frozen crossover that will be uploaded soon-ish... It's a work in progress and I hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

From a Frozen Heart

A Pokemon and Frozen crossover that will be uploaded soon-ish... It's a work in progress and I hope you like!

Chapter 1: Dark Pact's plan

"Elsa?" a girl says looking for her sister.. Elsa the snow queen.. the one that not so long ago was so lonly.. but found friends and even love!  
"Our plan is all most finished.. soon Elsa will be gone!" a voice says as Anna evesdrops.  
"You sure this thing will work Ori?" a man's voice asks.  
"100% sure.. it will rid us of Elsa!" Ori says as Anna creeps into the cave

"NO!" the woman says charging at the man and Ori.  
"Anna?" the man asks dodging the attack.  
"Minno?.. but you?" Anna says rubbing her head from where she crashed into the machine.  
"Yeah.. suprised?" Minno says picking up Anna like she was weightless.  
"Y-you.. but.. you loved Elsa!" Anna says struggling to free herself.  
"A lie!" Minno says throwing Anna into the stone wall of the cave.  
"Anna?" a voice says.  
"Oh.. she has a partner?" Minno says grinning.  
"_Hi!" _a snow-man says appearing at the feet of Minno.  
"AGHHH!" Minno screams out tripping over some wires that led into the machine that holds Elsa.  
"NO!" Anna says rushing to the machine but it was to late.. in a bright light Elsa was gone.. and so was the machine.  
"You monster!" Anna says punching Minno in the face, in the mists of the fight Ori vanished never to be seen.. but Ann did not care.. she wanted Minno!  
"Well not like I planned.. but victory for the Dark Pact!" Minno says as the voice.. who is Kristoph appears in the cave with a sword..  
"For high treason.. I Queen Anna of Arendelle.. charge you with murder.. the crime fits the sentence!" Anna says wiping a tear from her eyes as a flash of steel lands into the once smirk face of Minno.

-Meanwhile-

"ASH!" a woman's voice screams out to her son who is still wasting time.  
"I'm ready!" Ash says appearing at the foot of the stairs dressed in a blue with white stripe hoodie, and some jeans!  
"Don't forget your hat!" the woman says handing Ash his signature hat.  
"Thanks mom.. Well new journey and new pokemon.. come on Pikachu!" Ash says shouting up to his partner and friend.. who jumps onto his shoulder.  
"Take care Ash!" Ash's mom says hugging her son not wanting him to go.  
"Hoenn.. here we come!" Ash says running out the house. 

"When we get to Hoenn Piachu we should call Oak!" Ash says to his partner as they walk to the ship that will take them to Hoen.  
"PIKA!" Pikachu says jumping from Ash's shoulder.  
"What's up bud?" Ash asks as a bright light blinds him and Pikachu... as the light fades in the water was a girl unconscious in the water.  
"Hey!" Ash shouts diving into the water to save the woman by dragging her to shore  
"Bring her on-board we have to push off!" the captain says noticing the boy saving the woman.. well a girl probably about the same age as the boy!  
"Ok.. Pikachu head on-board bud.. I'll help her!" Ash says carrying the girl on-board, the ship pulls off towards Hoenn!

-END-

Sup fan's and peoplz... I have started a new fan-fic for you guyz.. cause you are awesome! I came up with the idea watching pokemon and the Frozen movie at the same time!


	2. Chapter 2

From a Frozen Heart

A Pokemon and Frozen crossover that will be uploaded soon-ish... It's a work in progress and I hope you like!

Chapter 2: Hoenn?

-Elsa's POV-

My eyes fluttered open, standing on my chest was a rat!  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed knocking the rat from me.. I looked around and saw I was on a boat.. iremember vagely a boy pulled me from the water.  
"Hello?" a boy wearing a hat says appearing behind me.  
"Hi.. thank you for saving me!" I say lowering my head to the boy.  
"Your welcome.. My name's Ash and my buddy is.. where is Pikachu!" Ash says walking over to where I knocked the rat.  
"I... what's a Pikachu?" I ask as the rat climbs up onto his shoulder.  
"**Pikachu!**" the rat says nuzzling into Ash's cheek.  
"Oh... I am so sorry..." I say towards the rat... Pikachu.  
"You freaked out a bit?" Ash asks as a man in white walking into the room.  
"Ah your awake dear!" the man says as a dog follows him in.  
"I see your confused.. I am Captain Tenter and my partner is Houndoon!" Tenter says pointing to himself and the dog.  
"**Houndoon!**" the dog barks out.  
"Ah before I forget Ash.. Professor Oak called while you were waiting for your friend to awake.  
"What about?" Ash asks.  
"He said "Hoenn has a strange pokemon.. a giant bird with rainbow wings!" I have never seen it but I know its real!" Tenter says rubbing his temple.  
"I'll give him a call when we arrive!" Ash says as Tenter bows to me and leaves.  
"Hoenn?" I finally asks confused.  
"It's where I'm heading.. I want to be the best pokemon trainer ever!" Ash says proudly... but I get even more confused.  
"What is a pokemon?" I ask.

(The rest of the chapter will now be in 3rd person)

"Pikachu is a pokemon!" Ash says placing Pikachu onto a table.  
"He is a pet?" Elsa asks rubbing her head.  
"More like my best buddy!" Ash says rubbing Pikachu's cheek.  
"That is so sweet... Oh Ash.. how far are we from Arendelle?" Elsa asks.  
"Never heard of it!" Ash says letting Pikachu climb onto his shoulder once again.  
"Oh..." Elsa says.  
"Hey..." Ash says lost for words.  
"Elsa!" Elsa says laughing at the fact she never bothered to tell her name.  
"Ok.. Elsa just because I don't know... does not meen the end of the world.. someone out there in Hoenn might have heard of it!" Ash says grinning for ear to ear.  
"Can I come with you.. I don't know much about Pokemon.. or Hoenn for that matter!" Elsa says as Ash makes a face.  
"What?" Elsa asks.  
"You can come along!" Ash says grinning stupidly again.  
"What was with the face?" Elsa asks.  
"It was my thinking face!" Ash says as a voice comes over the radio.  
'_**Hoenn... Last stop dead**_** a****head!**' the voice says.  
"Well you coming?" Ash asks throwing a bag over his shoulder  
"Lead the way!" Elsa says following Ash off the boat.

-Meanwhile-

"Your target is Elsa!" a voice says to two shadowy figures.  
"Who?" the first figure asks in a deep voice.  
"You will know.. when you see her!" the voice says.  
"For Team Rocket.. for the world!" the second figure says in a woman's voice.  
"Yes.. do not fail me Jessie and James!" the voice says cutting off the connection.  
"Meowth.. target is Hoenn.. a girl.. Elsa!" James says to a figure of a pokemon.  
"Changing course!" Meowth says flipping a switch.

-End-

*GASP* WHAT HAS TEAM ROCKET GOT IN STORE FOR ELSA... STAY TUNED!


	3. Chapter 3

From a Frozen Heart

A Pokemon and Frozen crossover that will be uploaded soon-ish... It's a work in progress and I hope you like!

Message to my fans: Shall I give Elsa a pokemon, or have her use her powers? Just an idea for the next chapter after this one!

Chapter 3: Off the boat

"ALL STOP!" a man says pulling a line from the boat, pulling up an anchor. Elsa falls into Ash as the boat comes to a full stop.  
"Sorry!" Elsa says looking up at Ash.  
"It's ok I did it the first time to an old friend of mine!" Ash says placing his hat onto Pikachu's head.  
"Pikachu?" Elsa asks.  
"Got it!.. lets roll!" Ash says putting his bag onto his back.

A flock of Dustox fly overhead of Ash as he steps from the boat.  
"Hoenn.. Pikachu.. Hoenn, a whole new region full of new pokemon!" Ash says to Pikachu as Elsa steps from the boat.  
"Well we'll head for the first pokemon center we find.. and I'll phone Oak!" Ash says to Elsa who nods.  
"Hoenn is beautiful!" Elsa says looking at the wonder of Hoenn before her.  
"You coming?" Ash asks bringing Elsa from her day dream.  
"Lead the way!" Elsa says as a strange balloon flies overhead.

-Meanwhile-

"Giovanni .. sir!" a man dressed in black says.  
"Yes?" Giovanni says spinning his chair around, his Persian lies on his lap.  
"Jessie and James have arrived in Hoenn!" the man says.  
"Good!" Giovanni says spinning his chair around again to look at his reflection in the screen.

-END-

Sorry it's short but all my skills for writing have been zapped due to a cold! Hope to feeel better soon!


	4. Chapter 4

From a Frozen Heart

A Pokemon and Frozen crossover that will be uploaded soon-ish... It's a work in progress and I hope you like!

Message to my fans: Shall I give Elsa a pokemon, or have her use her powers? Just an idea for the next chapter after this one!

Chapter 4: Eevee becomes Glaceon

"Ash!" Elsa says running after the boy.  
"_Vee!_" says a strange fox like creature coming out from a bush.  
"Awww.. so cute!" Elsa says kneeling down to the fox creature.  
"_Vee?_" the fox says tilting it's head.  
"Hello.. my name is Elsa!" Elsa says.  
"_Vee!_" the fox says smiling.  
"Wow an Eevee!" Ash says from behind Elsa.  
"An Eevee?" Elsa asks as Ash pulls out a strange machine.  
"**Eevee the fox pokemon, Eevee is a timid pokemon rarely seen!**" the machine says showing pictures of Eevee.  
"Eevee is like Pikachu?" Elsa asks.  
"Sort of..." Ash says.  
"You should meet Oak!" Ash adds.  
"_Vee!_" Eevee says climbing into Elsa's lap.  
"Seems like you got a friend!" Ash says as a bright light consumes Eevee.  
"Ash?" Elsa asks.  
"Eevee is evolving!" Ash says as the light dies down, in Elsa's lap is now a Glaceon.  
"What?" Elsa asks looking at the now white fox before her.  
"It's a Glaceon!" Ash says looking at Eevee.. well Glaceon.  
"What?" Elsa asks again as Ash brings out the machine again.  
"**Glaceon the ice fox type, When Glaceon is happy the fur shines like a million stars!**" the machine says again.

_"My head!_" comes a voice.  
"Ash did you say something?" Elsa asks.  
"Nope!" Ash says.  
"_Elsa?_" comes the voice again.  
"You sure you did not say anything?" Elsa asks worried.  
"I'm sure!" Ash says.  
"_Hello?_" comes the voice as a white paw waves in front of Elsa's face.  
Elsa looks down at the Glaceon on her lap.  
"_Hi!_" Glaceon says freaking Elsa out.  
"Elsa?" Ash says waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Glaceon spoke!" Elsa says.  
Ash looks at Glaceon it smiles and says "Glacy!"  
"Yeah it spoke.. but it only says it's name!" Ash says.  
"_Human's like him can't hear me.. but you can!_" Glaceon says grinning.  
"Do you really want to come with me?" Elsa asks.  
"_You seem nice... so yes!_" Glaceon says.  
"Sure!" Elsa says petting Glaceon getting a weird look from Ash.  
"Do you have a name?" Elsa asks.  
"_No.. do you want to name me?_"  
"How about Snow!" Elsa says.  
"_Snow.. I like!_" Snow says climbing into Elsa's lap again.

-END-

*Two figures are seen on a couch*

ME: SUP!  
Figure: Hey!  
Me: I'm starting a Q &amp; A for you the fans.  
Figure: Me i'm just here to annoy him!  
Me: SHH Ormise.  
Ormise: NEVER!  
Me: So please R &amp; R and give me your questions and I'll do the best to  
Ormise: Answer!


End file.
